


Первый шаг

by Serenielle



Series: Интерн [3]
Category: Assorti
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Флейк набирается смелости и делает ЭТО





	Первый шаг

**Author's Note:**

> Третий фик из цикла "Интерн".

Бормашина привычно тарахтела, наконечник слегка вибрировал в руке. Флейк, закусив губу под маской, прижал полир чуть сильнее, еще пару раз прошелся по краю пломбы и выпрямился, довольный собой.  
— Все, — он снял маску, вынул наконечник с полиром и вставил шланг обратно в держатель. — Можешь спрыгивать.  
Пациентка — милая шестилетняя девочка — улыбнулась во весь рот и слезла с кресла.  
— А мне было совсем не страшно, — объявила она всем присутствующим в кабинете. Обычно детские стоматологи разрешали родителям оставаться, чтобы ребенку было спокойнее, поэтому ее мама сидела на стуле около письменного стола. Кроме того, Орбит обычно контролировал работу Флейка, так что он тоже был здесь.  
— Ты молодец, — мама девчушки взяла ее за руку и встала. Флейк потянулся рукой к полке.  
— Вот, держи, — он вручил девочке наборчик, состоящий из маленького тюбика зубной пасты и микрощеточки. — Ты вела себя очень смело.  
— Спасибо, — девочка взяла подарок и ушла вслед за мамой, задорно качнув кудряшками. Дверь за ними закрылась.  
Флейк повел затекшими плечами. Сегодня он впервые вел прием всю смену, благо ничего особо сложного ему не попалось. Даже зубы удалять не пришлось, чему он неприкрыто радовался. Орбит же лишь изредка контролировал ход лечения и проверял, что получилось в итоге. И каждый раз он кивал, и его глаза принимали знакомое веселое выражение. Флейк понимал — тот улыбается. И от этого наполнялся решимостью и гордостью за себя и свой труд.  
Но усталость начинала давать знать. Флейк выпрямился и потянулся, однако, поймав взгляд Орбита, необычно пристальный, сразу же принял нормальную позу.  
Орбит, впрочем, не стал заострять на этом внимание.  
— Ну что, интерн, — он принялся собирать бумаги, лежащие на столе, — рабочий день окончен. Ты молодец.  
— Спасибо, — Флейк улыбнулся, чувствуя, как щеки начинают гореть. Он всегда немного смущался от похвалы, а в последнее время вообще заливался краской, ловя на себе взгляды Орбита.  
Чтобы отвлечься, Флейк принялся за уборку. Собрать инструменты, рассортировать, положить в лотки для стерилизации, выбросить пакет из плевательницы… Рутинные и несложные действия помогали ему упорядочить мысли.  
Обычно помогали. А сейчас к нему присоединился Орбит, и Флейк почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
Однако вдвоем они быстро привели кабинет в порядок. Орбит запер его, и они отправились в ординаторскую.  
Флейк снял халат и повесил его на специальную вешалку для грязной одежды. Накинув куртку, он замер, теребя в руках ремень сумки. Наверное, ему следовало попрощаться, как он делал это всегда. Но отчего-то молчание, царившее в кабинете, было очень уютным. Казалось, будто любой звук разрушит его.  
Орбит подошел к двери и взялся за ручку. Внезапно он посмотрел на Флейка и хитро прищурился.  
— Не хочешь после тяжелого рабочего дня немного расслабиться?  
— Я… — Флейк даже не знал, что сказать. И почему у него возникло впечатление, что слова прозвучали как-то… двусмысленно?  
Еще и Орбит продолжал все так же щуриться, отчего сердце срывалось в какой-то бешеный пляс. Никаким спокойствием тут и не пахло.  
Однако Флейк все же собрал себя в кучку. Он решительно сжал ремень сумки в руке и кивнул.  
— Хочу.  
— Тогда пойдем, — Орбит открыл дверь. — Я угощу тебя кофе. Должен же я сделать это, чтобы у моего замечательного интерна хватило сил на новые свершения, — он засмеялся и вышел.  
И хорошо, иначе Флейк бы вообще умер от смущения. Он и так не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места, только прижал руки к горящим щекам. И глупо улыбался.  
Боже, ну вот что с ним творится? Почему он постоянно смущается в присутствии Орбита, от его улыбок и слов? Хорошо хоть инструменты не роняет. Все это подозрительно смахивает на…  
Нет, ерунда. Флейк помотал головой. Орбит относится к нему как к хорошему приятелю, коллеге. А он тут уже нафантазировал себе. Вот что значит влияние брата!  
— Ты чего замер там? — Орбит заглянул в кабинет. Флейк улыбнулся.  
— Я иду.

***

Мягкие сумерки окутали город, и зажгли оранжевые искры фонарей. Весна дарила людям теплые вечера, как раз такие, когда приятно было тихо и неспешно идти с работы до дома, болтая ни о чем.  
Флейк немного удивился, когда Орбит изъявил желание его проводить. Ну, мало ли, может, им в одну сторону. Так что, шагая по тротуару, он старался не воображать себе ничего.  
Порыв ветра заставил его поднять голову и вглядеться в небо. Оно стремительно серело, и над крышами домов уже был виден край темно-лиловой тучи.  
— Скоро польет, — Орбит повел плечами и зачем-то снял куртку. — Нам куда до твоей общаги?  
— До поворота, а потом направо, — Флейк кивнул вперед. Орбит дернул его за рукав.  
— Тогда бегом!  
И он сорвался с места, оглашая пустеющую улицу топотом ног. Флейк замер на секунду, а потом побежал тоже, едва дыша от накатившего восторга. Грудь распирал смех, и стало очень легко, как будто в полете.  
Первая капля разбила пыль на поверхности асфальта. Потом еще и еще, и вот уже частый дождь затараторил по крышам остановок и дорогам. Ветер вторил ему шуршанием афиш и шелестом поливаемых небесной водой листьев. Стало свежо и хорошо.  
Орбит остановился на мгновение, подняв куртку над головой.  
— Сюда!  
Флейк вцепился в его футболку, еще теплую от тела, спрятал лицо под сомнительной преградой в виде джинсовки. Теперь они бежали рядышком, смеясь и прыгая через лужи. Флейк совсем забыл о времени, о том, кто они и зачем это все. Он просто бежал и хотел, чтобы это прекрасное чувство легкости никогда не оставляло его.  
Но вот они забежали под дерево, росшее у скамейки перед входом в общежитие. Капало уже реже, и Орбит опустил куртку, изрядно промокшую.  
— Как круто, — он широко улыбнулся и зачесал мокрые пряди со лба назад. — Обожаю дождь, сто лет так не бегал.  
Флейк замер, глядя на то, как Орбит смеется и подставляет ладонь под падающие дождевые капли. Его футболка местами вымокла и прилипла к телу, и он был такой притягательный, что Флейку очень хотелось что-нибудь сделать. Казалось, что чувства, переполняющие его, сейчас выплеснутся через край.  
И Флейк, даже не успев толком подумать, решительно ухватился за плечи Орбита, чуть приподнялся и прижался своими губами к его.  
Орбит замер, словно парализованный. Запал тут же прошел, на Флейка словно вылили ведро ледяной воды. Господи, какой же идиотизм он только что сотворил, как теперь ему интернатуру-то проходить дальше?  
Однако Орбит почему-то не дал ему отстраниться. Вместо этого он прижал Флейка к себе обеими руками, погладил по дрожащей спине и углубил поцелуй. Это было так неожиданно, что Флейк совсем потерялся. Он практически повис в его руках, неспособный ни на что.  
Этот поцелуй был лучшим, что с ним случалось за последнее время, а может, и вообще за всю жизнь. Когда он завершился, Флейк судорожно втянул в себя воздух и неосознанно закусил губу.  
А потом осознал, что обнимается тут с Орбитом под деревом, на виду у всей общаги. И вообще, Орбит его научный руководитель, а он что вытворяет?!  
— Простименяпожалуйстамнепора! — протарахтев это на одном дыхании, Флейк вырвался и убежал, шлепая по лужам. Пролетев по лестницам на свой этаж, он забежал в комнату и прижался спиной к двери. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, щекам было горячо — хоть яичницу жарь.  
Флейк со стоном прижал мокрую сумку к лицу. Ему самому не верилось, что он это сделал. Он поцеловал Орбита! Первый!  
И как же теперь завтра идти на практику?


End file.
